Te amarè mientras respire
by demerara
Summary: "Porque aunque no lo sabes y no lo pediste, mi amor y mi voluntad ya te pertenecen Te amaré mientras respire"... Sòlo un pensamiento de la fuerza del amor no correspondido


5 de junio

Faltan 5 minutos para las 8.30 y volteas automáticamente al asiento vacío a unas cuantas sillas de distancia. Otra vez llegará tarde. Pero ya no son esos retrasos cómicos que formaban parte de tu rutina y te hacían feliz. Porque el hecho de que ella llegara tarde significaba verla llegar muy deprisa, con las mejillas rojas, el pelo un poco alborotado y los ojos brillantes y rebosantes de vida. En esos días tu estabas seguro que llegaba tarde porque había dormido de más, porque se había acostado a las tantas de la noche , con uno de esos libros que le apasionan y que no suelta hasta que los ojos se cierran por si solos, o balbuceando cursilerías con su novio. Pero eso forma parte del pasado. Ahora llega tarde de pura apatía, porque ya no se desvela leyendo esas historias fantásticas que tu la has escuchado narrar embobado más de una vez. Sus carcajadas y excusas sin sentido se apagaron de repente. Lo único que la mantiene despierta ahora es la pena

Te enteraste, como casi todos los que están a tu alrededor, que su novio había roto con ella. Te enteraste en parte por la curiosidad natural de una oficina de saber las desgracias ajenas para compararlas con las propias, y en parte porque ella es así. No guarda nada, no lo oculta, no puede. Ella destaca naturalmente entre la gente. Y no es por el interés especial que tu tienes en ella (hace mucho admitiste que el solo verla provoca que te vuelvas más estúpido que de costumbre) sino porque su carácter la hace diferente. ELLA es diferente. Has visto cuantos ojos se vuelven a mirarla cuando pasa con esa manera de caminar tan peculiar. Como se mueve de una manera sutil pero atrayente (demasiado atrayente piensas); la espalda recta, la nariz en el aire y la mirada fija en solo un punto para no tropezarse con la de nadie . Porque aunque destaca no es mujer de muchas amistades. Lo completa esa sonrisa que siempre trae bailando en los labios. Es por eso que todo el mundo la conozca directamente o no la identifica: esa niña la llaman. Porque tiene 25 años pero es una niña. Profesional en su trabajo, pero una explosión de alegría y ternura con quienes tienen la fortuna de acercarse realmente.

Por supuesto no todos la quieren (la envidia es mala consejera) pero todos la notan. Has escuchado comentarios insidiosos acerca de su comportamiento (y admites q pelear por una cámara fotográfica o arrojar un zapato no es profesional) pero también escuchaste las palabras de elogio que le dirigió el jefe de tu jefe cuando los CMI (Clientes Muy Importantes) hicieron una visita. La única chica en un grupo de 10. La que cerró la presentación y se veía absolutamente radiante en esa falda negra del largo justo y los zapatos altos que hacen q sus piernas parezcan interminables. La segura de si misma que camina con aplomo y domina tan bien el idioma q a ti tanto dinero y esfuerzo te ha costado empezar a entender

La has visto reírse a pleno pulmón con un sonido tan contagioso que todos sus compañeros acaban imitándola. La has visto gritar cuando le hacen alguna broma: quitarle una taza, despeinarla, llenarla de pastel de cumpleaños, esconderle las llaves del auto, el incidente del zapato (estuviste a punto de recogerlo tu y ponerte de rodillas para colocarlo en su sitio) hasta que furiosa vocifera y todos ríen. Sabes que la aprecian. Sabes que los demás han caído en su influjo aunque no se hayan percatado. En las conversaciones suele ser el centro. Y tu estás tan pendiente que has memorizado cada gesto. Una ceja arriba cuando algo le parece entretenido. Las carcajadas con cosas simples, los abrazos si ella considera q alguien necesita algún consuelo. La mirada penetrante y sin desviarse cuando le dicen algo que le disgusta. Es efusiva. Canta siempre ( y de nuevo no es porque estés coladito por ella, pero en serio no lo hace mal). Se nota que es feliz. Por eso ahora es tan notorio que algo ha cambiado

Hace un par de meses que llega silenciosa y lánguida. Que la risas ya no explotan. Y todos han respetado esa barrera que ha levantado aún con los más cercanos. Sabes que tiene relación con pocas personas pero ahora hasta con ellas se muestra reservada. La has visto llorar. En silencio. Con lágrimas que fluyen raudas y que no se atreve a secar por temor a que alguien se de cuenta que no puede contenerlas. Pero tú lo sabes. Porque las sombras violáceas bajo sus ojos no hacen sino acentuarse y hasta la manera de mirar ha cambiado. Tiene los ojos más maravillosos que tu has contemplado, y el fuego que siempre bailaba en ellos ya no existe. Han perdido el brillo. Ya no transmiten mensajes ocultos ni insinúan sonrisas.

Pareciera que todo su ser se hubiera apagado. Sus amigos la miran un poco preocupados pero ya no le dicen nada. Los primeros días hubo abrazos y consuelos pero conforme ha pasado el tiempo eso se terminó. Porque han comprendido que la pena es honda y la herida sigue sangrando. La respetan demasiado para intentar engañarle diciéndole que todo está bien. Los escuchaste conversar en una ocasión y la conclusión fue "ya se le pasará". Pero tu sabes que no será tan fácil. Porque quizá lo que mas amas de ella es esa determinación férrea y la pasión que muestra ante todo. Y sabes que el amor y por consiguiente el desamor, no será una excepción.

Y si, puede que sea enfermizo que pienses todas estas cosas y que la conozcas tan bien cuando sólo han cruzado algunas palabras. Tu mejor amigo está harto de oírte suspirar y hablar de cuanto te gusta. Aunque el se dio cuenta primero que tu. Nunca vas a olvidar ese día porque por fin lo admitiste no solo ante él, sino ante ti mismo. Tenías cerca de 10 minutos con la cabeza en una posición extraña para poder verla de reojo cuando el te dijo (en voz demasiado alta para tu gusto) "vas a gastarla". Te sobresaltaste y como buen hombre pillado en falta dijiste " ¿a quién?" , "pues a la niña de al lado". Trataste de poner cara de póquer pero sus risas estridentes hicieron que te sonrojaras. Después te sentiste con la confianza de sincerarte con él y le contaste que en efecto te gustaba. Más que gustarte te fascinaba. Y el te devolvió a la realidad con una frases simples pero verdades tan grandes como una casa "No sueñes hermano, está completamente fuera de tu alcance. Mira su auto, su ropa, sus amigos. Olvídalo"

Desde ese día procuraste sacarla de tu cabeza. Evitabas mirarla. Y casi lo logras. Tu también estás cargando con una decepción amorosa. Tienes una hija pequeña que es la luz de tu mundo. Trabajas mucho y estás tratando de terminar la escuela y obtener ese título que sabes te abrirá oportunidades nuevas. Estás exhausto la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que no importa que un chiquilla con ojos grandes y hermosos robe tu atención durante las horas de oficina. No tienes tiempo ni ganas para enamorarte de nuevo

Claro que no es lo mismo pensarlo que llevarlo a cabo. Porque después la viste llorar. En ese momento tu corazón necio decidió que no importaba que estuviera a años luz de distancia. Te importaba y darías cualquier cosa por que las lágrimas dejaran de caer. Así que te resignaste a adorarla en silencio. No pensaste que fuera algo dañino porque fuera del trabajo tenías una rutina que te absorbía por completo y la alejaba de tu mente. Y seguiste así durante un tiempo. Hasta que un día tu mundo se cimbró.

Fue uno de esos momentos que de verdad te hacen creer en los milagros. Habías procurado hacerte amigo de unos de sus amigos que es bastante amable (bastante gay sospechas) y fue así como ella empezó a darte los buenos días. No es que antes no te saludara, pero era un saludo dirigido al aire cuando pasaba por tu lugar. Ahora te mira y procura sonreír. No es exagerado decir que tu corazón se acelera con ese gesto. Pero precisamente ese día todo cambió.

Necesitabas unas estúpidas grapas. Con urgencia. Tu jefe que a veces parece tu papá necesitaba un tonto memorando de dos hojas y tu no tenías grapas. Te atreviste a pedírselas al amigo gay y te informó que no tenía: "nosotros procuramos no imprimir nada" (ese nosotros es la palabra que marca la diferencia entre el grupo de niños mimados que ganan el doble de sueldo que tu y al que ella pertenece, y el resto del mundo). Ella por supuesto estaba escuchando y como siempre, sin reparar más que lo indispensable en tu presencia, te sonrío y siguió trabajando , absorta. Tu regresaste a tu lugar con los nervios de punta cuando de pronto escuchaste su voz detrás de ti: "toma, te conseguí las grapas que necesitabas". Cuando volteaste no lo podías creer. Allí estaba ella con la mano extendida y en ella tu salvación. Te congelaste. Tu amigo tuvo que darte un discreto empujón para que atinaras a susurrar "gracias". Ella sonrió de nuevo y se fue.

Desde entonces y con ese simple gesto si el corazón ya estaba rendido el alma siguió el mismo camino. Despiertas cada día con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando en que la verás. De los primeros días en que no t atrevías a saludarla de nuevo por temor a estropear los dos pasos que habían dado, han llegado a conversar unos pocos minutos por las tardes. Todavía no platica nada serio ni nada personal, pero es ella la que se acerca a tu sitio, la que pregunta como estás y si has podido ver a tu bebé (si, eres un idiota y en la primera plática tu le contaste toda tu vida). No son más q cinco frases las que intercambian porque siempre se va dejándote con el corazón a galope. Pero ahora estás decidido. Vas a luchar. Y tienes una pequeña esperanza .Porque a pesar de lo vivido ella ha tratado de sobreponerse y tu más que nadie has sido testigo de esa lucha diaria por pegar los pedazos de un corazón roto. La sonrisa empieza a asomarse de nuevo. Poco a poco pero tu, observador pasivo y lejano, sabes que no se ha perdido y que algún día volverá a mostrarse. Y tal vez tu amigo tenga razón y no tengas nada que ofrecerle porque ellas es hermosa, inteligente y exitosa y tu no eres más que un simple mortal . Pero cada vez que tus ojos tienen la suerte de encontrarse con los suyos intentas transmitirle con todo el alma las mismas frases trilladas:

Te quiero

Daría mi vida por ti

Aunque no lo creas algún día se pasará y aquí estaré, esperando a que estés lista para darme una oportunidad

Porque aunque no lo sabes y no lo pediste, mi amor y mi voluntad ya te pertenecen

Te amaré mientras respire


End file.
